LEB:PC:Anomaly (twilsemail)
Mal, Retired Mercenary Captain We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother; be he ne’er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition; And gentlemen in England now-a-bed Shall think themselves accurs’d they were not here, And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks That fought with us upon Saint Crispin’s day. '''-Henry V by William Shakespeare Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 2d4+3 damage.}} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Target:'' One Creature; An ally of Mal’s choice makes a Melee Basic Attack against the target with a +2 bonus (1 untyped/1 item); the attack deals 6 extra damage (8 if enemy is adjacent to Mal).}} 5 |Keywords=Martial |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Target:'' One Ally; Effect: The target makes a Basic Attack as a free action against an enemy within 10 square of Mal. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 5 |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An ally in burst is hit by an enemy; Target: Triggering ally in burst; Effect: The ally gains a +2 bonus to all defenses against the attack. The target can make a Melee Basic Attack as a free action. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 5 |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Target:'' One ally who has line of sight to Mal and can hear it; Effect: The target may charge as a free action. This attack deals 1W extra damage. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs. AC, 2d4+3 damage; Effect: Mal chooses two different allies within 5 squares that can see and hear him. Those allies may make charge attacks, make basic attacks or shift their speed as a free action. Allies that choose to make an attack may not attack the target of this attack or the same creature. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 5 |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' Allies in burst; Each target may make a melee basic attack as a free action against a bloodied enemy adjacent to him or her.}} 10 |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' One ally; Effect: The target takes a move action as a free action.}} 5 |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' allies in burst; Effect: Each target may shift 6 squares as a free action.}} 3 |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Trigger:'' Mal rolls initiative; Target: One ally in burst; Effect: The target shifts half his or her speed.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=''Effect:'' Mal ceases to exist and can take no actions until the start of his next turn. He has line of sight and line of effect to no creature and no creature has line of sight or line of effect to him. At the start of his next turn, he reappears in a square of his choice within 3 squares of the square he left.}} 10 |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' Mal or one ally in burst; the target may spend a healing surge and gains 2d6 additional hit points. This power may be used twice per encounter but only once per round.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Draconic, Elven, Primordial |Strength=14 |Constitution=10 |Dexterity=10 |Intelligence=20 |Wisdom=14 |Charisma=13 |Skills=Arcana +13, Athletics +10, Heal +10, History +13, Insight +5, Perception +5, Religion +13 |Feats=Armored Warlord, Lend Strength, Lend Might, Polearm Flanker |Equipment=Chieftain’s Glaive +1; Tactician’s Chainmail +1; Cloak of Distortion +1; Map of Unseen Lands; Goggles of the Bone Collector; Adventurer's Kit; Identification Papers; Holy Symbol of Aureon; Fine Food & Ingredients; 73 gp }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Anomalycolor=darkgreenbAnomaly/b/color—Male Genasi Warlord 6 Initiative: +4, Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 15 AC: 21, Fort: 17, Reflex: 19, Will: 18 — Speed: 5 HP: 47/47, Bloodied: 23, Surge: 11, Surges left: 8/8 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Commander’s Strike Direct the Strike/color color=#AA2255Powerful Warning Provocative Order/color color=#BBBBBBOrchestrated Offensive Scent of Victory/color color=#AA2255Inspiring Word Inspiring Word (2) Void Assumption Use Vulnerability Knight’s Move Reorient the Axis/color Conditions: http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Anomaly_(twilsemail))[/sblock] Character Information Background This genasi was captured at a young age by an adventuring party looking for oddities for the Library of Korranberg. For more than a decade, he was studied there. He wasn’t exactly a prisoner, but the option of leaving was never really presented. Mal spent a good deal of his time studying. He wasn’t presented with other options. One day he caught the attention of an acquisitions expert from House Tharashk. Motivated by the Host knows what, this stranger decided that the young Genasi needed to be liberated. He “stole” the object of study and introduced him to the rest of the world. When asked for a name, the genasi presented the closest thing he had, “Anomaly.” This was almost immediately shortened to Mal. Mal struggled to find a place in the world and traveled with his liberator for some time. It was only after observing a battle that he realized where his strengths lay and how he might donate them to his liberator and his house. Once he was finally given a chance to prove himself, Mal quickly rose through the ranks. Mal served as a mercenary captain for House Tharashk for years. He served them well in the Last War and was rewarded with his current armaments for exceptional service. After deciding to retire, he was almost immediately set upon in a minor skirmish. The commander of the opposing force called for Mal’s head. Had it not been for Tock he surely would have perished. Realizing the blunder of announcing retirement he changed his plans to a simple change of occupation. He would set out adventuring instead. Tock’s father told Mal he would consider it a personal favor if he were to take his son out to see the world in a slightly less violent atmosphere. Mal asked if the man had ever actually met an adventurer, but eventually agreed. Appearance Age: 34 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 203 lbs. Long of leg and broad of chest, Mal looks every bit the soldier. His skin is the night sky away from the city and his features are accented by black geomantic lines crossing his body. A cloud of darkness, somewhat like smoke, rises from his head in a way that might resemble windblown human hair. He bears several visible scars, new and old. The oldest have darkened from their normal crimson to the same black as his markings. These are slowly being incorporated into the overall pattern spanning his body. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Mal has had a great deal of experiences in his life. He’s more than willing to share his thoughts, feelings, and stories. He cares greatly for those close to him and shows it in a protective, sometimes fatherly way. One of his favorite hobbies is cooking. He tries to cook for his troops at least one meal a week. As such he carries herbs, spices and assorted cookery. Hooks *Mal has been searching for somewhere to belong for ages. He has rarely met others of his kind, and they were generally suspicious of his intentions or afraid of what he might represent. As such he has spent a great deal of time in mercenary companies where he at least feels appreciated and less like a freak. *Mal’s home was destroyed in his youth while he was away. He’s not yet met a survivor who might be able to tell him the fate of his parents or family. Kicker *Mal’s life was saved by Tock in a skirmish shortly before the two began adventuring. Mal feels that he owes Tock a debt and plans to repay it before they split company. Equipment Coins: 73gp Encumbrance: 93/140 lbs Heavy Load: 280 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +0 Con, +1 Armored Warlord) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 Racial - 1 Armor penalty) Racial Features Genasi (PH3) * +2 Str, +2 Int * +2 Endurance, +2 Nature * Elemental Origin * Elemental Manifestation, Voidsoul * Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Primordial * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Warlord (PH) * Battlefront Leader * Tactical Presence Feats * 1st: Armored Warlord (MP2) * 2nd: Lend Might (MP) * 4th: Lend Strength (MP2) * 6th: Polearm Flanker (PH3) Theme Scholar (D399) Level 1: ' * Gain one additional Language: Draconic * Gain Use Vulnerability Encounter power '''Level 5: ' * Gain one additional Language: Draconic * Gain training in Arcana Background Trait '''Occupation - Scholar (PH2): Religion as class skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial Powers }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (6th level): 940 = 100+1/5(360+520+680+840)+360 + 940 gp starting gold - 15 gp Adventurer’s Kit - 2 gp Identification papers - 840 gp Cloak of Distortion +1 - 10 gp Fine Food 73 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel Gold ** 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Chieftain's Glaive +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 ** Tactician's Scale Armor +1 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 ** Map of Unseen Lands * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 ** Helm of Battle XP Starting XP * 7500 (retired Din) Total XP: 7500 RP Wishlist Entirely up to the DM. Changes * 13OCT2010: Created * 24MAY2011: Leveled to 6 via Din’s Retirement * 05AUG2011: Added the Scholar Theme Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Warlord Category:LEB:Genasi Category:LEB Category:LEB:Zilargo